codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Rawlington
'Michael Rawlington '''is a former S.A.S. soldier and the main antagonist of ''Call of Duty: Final Warfare. He left the S.A.S. in 1999 after witnessing his family get murdered by terrorist Valentino Janosi. From then on he stole Janosi's identity and set out to kill John Price after believing that he could have saved his family. Mike is smart yet short-tempered and is extremely protective of his loved ones. He is voiced by British actor Dominic West. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Mike's early life except that he was born in London, England in 1969. Sometime before 1999, he joined the S.A.S. and took part in many operations until the fateful "Janosi Operation". The Janosi Operation On December 26th, 1999, Mike, along with John Price and Callum MacMillan took part in "The Janosi Operation", an operation to assassinate Austrian terrorist Valentino Janosi. After a brief firefight with Janosi's men, the three broke into his office, where it was revealed that Janosi knew they were coming, and decided to take Mike's family hostage as a threat. Desperate to save his family, Mike tried to reason with the man, but he would not listen and detonated a bomb, killing himself, Mike's family and seemingly Mike. Price and MacMillan then went back to England to mourn Mike. Rise to Power Mike survived Janosi's bomb and, distraught over his family's death, traveled back to Austria, killed Janosi's remaining men and took over the base singly-handedly. Feeling his mission was incomplete, he vowed to kill Price and MacMillan for not saving his family in time. Hiring many bomb-makers, he managed to build many nuclear missiles in the space of 18 years, hell-bent on threatening Price. Bombings It is unknown if Mike took part in the events of WWIII in 2016 but he still continued creating missiles. Hearing that Price had been jailed in 2018 due to a failed mission in France, Mike stole the identity of Janosi and bombed the prison Price was in. However, Price escaped and made his way back to England. To bring him out of hiding, Janosi bombed many famous landmarks, saying that he won't stop until Price comes out of hiding. Price did not give in, and infiltrated the U.S. President's Security System to warn him of an assassination plot by Janosi. It turns out that Mike used this as bait and, as Price, MacMillan and the President were flying in Air Force One, revealed himself to be the real man behind the bombings. Shocked, Price tried to reason with Mike, to no avail. Price, MacMillan and the President then narrowly escaped by parachuting off the plane as Mike watched in anger. Final Bomb Attempt After sending numerous assassins to try and kill Price, a desperate Mike threatened to bomb all of London unless Price comes out of hiding again. Willing to take no more risks, Price either goes to interrogate assassin Kalman Szathmar on Mike's whereabouts or tries to find Mike himself. If the second option is chosen, Mike will escape from Price's grasp and will hide out in an underground base in Japan. If the first option is chosen, Price will interrogate Szathmar, and he will reveal that Mike is hiding in the underground base in Japan. Price headed their and chased Mike through the base until he got away on a train. Price followed the train to Tokyo Station where he took out the rest of Mike's men and went to kill the man himself. Death Price chased Mike onto the rooftops of Tokyo. The two engaged in a brutal fistfight with minutes to go until the missiles were sent to London. During the fight, Price pulled a grenade from Mike's belt. It rolled of the rooftop and blew a nearby crane off its supports. The crane fell to the roof and its hook landed next to Price. Price then used this hook to impale Mike in the neck, killing the madman for good. Trivia *Mike is the first British main antagonist in the Call of Duty series. Category:Characters